At Least For Now
by The First Sight
Summary: Dark and Krad have their own bodies. Just a kind, slow and sweet make-out scene.


Note: This was written 2015-12-16. Did some rearranging and had to re-post.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Krad was determined, sultry. He moved slowly and deliberately, resting one knee on the sofa beside Dark's thigh. Reaching out, he grasped the collar of Dark's shirt in both hands and hauled him forward into a kiss, one part smirk, one part sincerity. Dark smoothed a hand up Krad's abdomen to his chest, and Krad loosened his grip on Dark's shirt as the thief leaned into him. For all of Krad's languid movements, his heart beat rapid-fire. Nervous, scared—of the ease of their intimacy, and the uncertain future, vast and limitless now they were free of their curse. Dark's hand continued to wander, stroking down Krad's side, massaging his thigh. He slid away from Krad's lips to kiss his way across his face, his jaw, to mouth at his throat. Krad inhaled shakily and threaded his fingers through the short hair at the back of Dark's neck.

Krad moved his other knee to balance on the sofa, straddling Dark's lap. He pushed Dark backwards by the clavicle and crowded closer, catching his lips again.

Dark was still getting used to Krad's habits: the way he liked to direct Dark by the jaw, or press a hand around the base of Dark's neck. Krad's hands were always firm, but not harmful. Dark slid his arms around Krad to hold him close, and massage his shoulder blades. Krad's upper back was always tense, defensive. He didn't like feeling vulnerable, and it seemed like a constant state of being now. Dark leaned back into the cushions, brushing Krad's nose with his own as he paused to look at him.

Krad stared back guilelessly. Dark's hands drifted back down to Krad's hips. Krad's fingers clutched into Dark's shirtsleeves hesitantly.

"You're nervous," Dark observed, smirking slightly despite himself.

Krad's eyes narrowed hotly, but he didn't move.

Dark's smirk widened into a small, lopsided smile he hoped would be more reassuring than mocking. He squeezed Krad's hips lightly. "Don't be," he said, awkwardly. The air was thick with other things. Feelings, words, pictures. Things that neither of them was brave enough to say.

Krad swallowed his nerves again and dove back into the seduction he was capable of, kissing Dark slowly, deeply, pressing flush against Dark's chest and carding his fingers through Dark's hair. Dark's hips fidgeted. He spread his hands across Krad's back, his thighs, his ass, pressing and pulling him in. Krad dipped his head to worry a spot under Dark's jaw. Dark sighed heavily.

He began to work at the buttons of Krad's shirt, one by one exposing more of his chest and abdomen. Krad pressed his nose to Dark's hair, kissed his cheekbone, warm breath dusting Dark's ear. Dark turned his head to pull Krad into another kiss before sliding the shirt from Krad's shoulders. Krad stretched his arms back and Dark carefully helped pull Krad's arms free while dotting soft, mouthy kisses across Krad's chest.

Arms freed, Krad leaned back, bracing himself on Dark's knees and watching Dark press his lips around a nipple. Krad breathed through his mouth, unevenly, as Dark pressed his hands firmly into Krad's back, supporting him while Dark sucked and licked and nipped carefully at Krad's skin.

Dark stopped, pulling Krad upright. "Come on," he said, glancing across the room.

Krad moved like molasses, thick and fluid, as he pulled away from Dark and stood. Dark bent to pick up Krad's shirt, and followed him out of the living room. When they crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Dark discarded Krad's shirt by the door, which he closed carefully behind them.

Krad crowded him again, pushing him back against the door and wedging his hands up under Dark's shirt. Dark broke another kiss to pull it up over his head and toss it to the floor. As soon as it was gone, he grabbed Krad by the waist and turned with him, pressing Krad's back to the door and leaning a forearm near Krad's head, caging him in. They kissed languidly for a while, Krad's arms tucked in against Dark's chest, grasping his face.

Dark pressed in tighter, and Krad slid his arms up over Dark's shoulders, tangling a hand in his hair again. Their chests rose and fell unevenly with each other, hips rocking against hips. Dark reached down to grip the back of Krad's thighs and haul him up. Krad locked long legs around Dark's waist and ducked to nip at Dark's ear.

Dark breathed in deeply against Krad's neck, tasting his scent. He smelled of lust and fear and electric anticipation. Dark held Krad tight and carried him a short way to the bed, where he might have lain him down more gracefully if the bed was higher and both of them weren't so tall. Krad reeled Dark in on top of him, ignoring the haphazard landing, and raked dull fingertips along Dark's ribs. Dark shivered. He propped himself on his elbows, thrust his hips forward slowly, pressing into Krad, who sighed shakily. Krad turned his head and reached up to untie his hair, combing it free with his fingers. As he did, Dark leaned in to trail kisses along his neck again. Krad left his fingers tangled in his hair, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. His hips pushed upward, in a movement that flowed through his body like a wave, from his hips to his stomach, to his chest, to his shoulders, before relaxing into the mattress once more.

Dark bit into a place near Krad's collar bone, and Krad's breath hitched. His stomach tensed as Dark sucked on the soft skin of Krad's throat. They pushed against each other more urgently. Dark groaned quietly, and Krad moaned silently, closing his eyes tighter against anything that wasn't just the two of them, together.

Dark smoothed erratic blond hair away from Krad's forehead. Krad opened narrow eyes to glance up at him before taking in another luxurious kiss. Krad stroked Dark's back and slid his hands down into the back of Dark's pants, grasping his ass and moving against him, clamping Dark's hips between his thighs.

Dark pulled away hastily, sitting back to undo Krad's belt and help him out of his pants. He stepped out of his own and came back down to Krad, who arched his back, and stretched his neck up to capture Dark's mouth as he moved, sleek hard flesh against flesh. Krad's heels dug into the mattress and he clung to Dark, arching against him and reaching down to touch him. Dark leaned heavily one arm as they stroked each other, breathing open-mouthed, nose to cheekbone. Krad's rhythm scattered. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and his feet slid on the mattress, losing purchase. He tensed, and a small sound scraped its way from Dark's throat. He pressed his lips to Krad's cheekbone and Krad's breath caught as he came, digging his fingers into Dark's shoulder blade.

Krad's orgasm was contagious. Dark felt Krad's body writhe and then pulse beneath his, and glimpsed the look on Krad's face, flushed and hungry, and that was enough.

They kissed loosely, still breathing shakily. Dark combed his fingers through Krad's hair while they recovered. Krad swallowed a sigh and felt comfortable enough to breathe through his nose again. Krad trailed his fingers over Dark's back, smoothing the small indentations left by his fingernails.

When Dark got up, he didn't have the energy to whimper, but kept his ankle pressed against Dark's calf while he reached for something to clean them up.

Dark laid down beside Krad, who turned to drape a lazy arm over the shallow dip in Dark's waist. Dark tucked one arm under his head, and he and Krad gazed at one another, Dark with contented wonder, and Krad with a tired sort of acceptance, both of them warm and satisfied. At least for now.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Thanks for reading~!

TFS


End file.
